I'll Sing You a Song
by Emily92
Summary: Ten Kelly/Andy ficlets.


**Author's Notes: **iTunes challenge. Directions: choose a character or pairing, put your iTunes/music player on shuffle, and write something inspired by each song. You only have the length of each song to write. Skipping songs is not allowed.

This came out kind of angstier than I picture Kelly/Andy, but oh well. Angst sort of works for them?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of it.

* * *

**I'll Sing You a Song**

**Ocean Avenue – Yellowcard**

Andy watched the bride as she danced. She was beautiful, picturesque. She looked so happy, so pretty.

Kelly Kapoor was a beautiful bride. Andy only wished that it was himself in Ryan's place.

Kelly felt that she and Ryan had patched up their differences. "We're going to get married and have babies!" She was so excited.

She told him he'd always bee her best friend. He just wished she wanted him as more.

**25 or 6 to 4 – Chicago**

The elevator ride was quiet. It was just the two of them, but they weren't friends. She didn't notice him much. She probably thought he was a freak for punching a hole in the wall.

He wanted to say something to her. Something, anything. Hey, how are you, Dwight's kind of annoying isn't he? C'mon, Nard Dog, c'mon, he urged himself.

"Kell –"

But then she stepped out of the elevator as the doors open, apparently not having heard him.

He'd speak to her tomorrow. That's what he always told himself, but tomorrow would finally be different. It would be the day.

**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band – The Beatles**

Ryan had broken her heart. Erin had broken his. Together they sat in the break room, commiserating. They were just two lonely people, but they had each other.

That might be enough.

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies – Panic At The Disco**

This was some freaky, horrible alternate universe. Kelly felt like screaming. Why the hell would Andy send her an invitation to his and Erin's wedding?

He knew. He knew she loved him; she'd told him one evening while they were watching _Glee_ and singing along. She'd just blurted it out. And he wanted to pretend that it was nothing.

She crumbled the invitation up and threw it in the garbage.

**Silent Sea – KT Tunstall**

She was pretty sure it was too soon after Ryan for another guy.

Ryan. He'd been a total jerk, she could see that now. He'd been lying to her and god knows what else. Jerk, jerk, jerk, Kelly thought angrily.

So Kelly was thinking she just wanted some time to herself. Who needs to be in a relationship 24/7, right?

Besides, she didn't need a relationship. She had Andy, and they were becoming good friends.

She was fine just where she was.

**California Zephyr – Jay Farrar and Ben Gibbard**

As Andy thought about the journeys he and Kelly would go on in their now shared life together, he couldn't help but reflect on where his life had already taken him.

Angela. Angela Martin from accounting who'd broken his heart. He'd thought that they were alright, but apparently Dwight was a better man.

Erin. She was nice enough, but they hadn't really clicked. Something had been off.

But Kelly was different. For the first time in his life, he thought he was happy.

**I Wanna – The All-American Rejects**

She couldn't believe she hasn't noticed Andy Bernard till now. He was cute, funny, and sweet.

But they had a problem. Every time their hands brushed one another's, they had a problem.

She was with Ryan. He was with Erin.

She hated herself for betraying Ryan like this and she's pretty sure Andy feels similarly about Erin, but she can't stop. She can't stop thinking about him; she can't stop smiling at him.

She couldn't stop wanting to kiss Andy Bernard.

**Run For Your Life – The Beatles**

He was controlling. Angry, angry, controlling. He had such a temper, and it was almost always directed toward her.

It hadn't always been like this. At first they were happy, but happiness had been gradually replaced with this. Replaced with jealous rage.

She felt so helpless. She wanted to cry.

**Marching Bands of Manhattan – Death Cab for Cutie**

He could easily spend hours weighing the pluses and minuses of telling her how he felt. He could spend forever doing that, worrying what it would do to their friendship but wondering if there was a chance she might feel the same way. He could do that, easily, but he could spend even more time listing all the things he loved about her.

But what good was it? What did all of that even mean if he lacked the courage to share it with her? He wondered if it meant anything at all.

**Figures A and B (Means You and Me) – Hellogoodbye**

He made her laughed. She loved that she got the feeling that she sometimes got, like they could spend all day talking to one another and never run out of things to say. They grinned at one another. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and they had tears in their eyes.

They were pretty good at this being in a relationship thing.


End file.
